


The Start of Forever

by atticrissfinch



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 17:28:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atticrissfinch/pseuds/atticrissfinch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian and Blaine are both students at Dalton, and it's no secret to either of them that Sebastian wants him. But despite being attracted to him, Blaine is hesitant. Until he isn't anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Start of Forever

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday present for Cassie who wanted Sebastian being forward with Blaine like in canon, but Blaine absolutely loving it--basically teasing!seblaine. xoxo.

 

Blaine isn’t normally a blusher. He’s rather confident, in fact, and he likes attention. _Loves_ attention, really. It’s why he chose to be a performer. It’s why he’s been the lead vocalist of the Warblers since sophomore year.

 

Blaine is _not_ one to get flustered.

 

But then there’s Sebastian Smythe.

 

Blaine doesn’t know why the hell _this boy_ has so much of an effect on him, reducing him to a scarlet schoolboy when he so much as glances at Blaine. It doesn’t help that Sebastian has made no move to hide how much he loves Blaine’s bashful behavior.

 

Sebastian is crude, forward, crass…everything that Blaine should be turned off by in a boy. But the problem is he isn’t. At all.

 

He can either knock his shoulder playfully against Blaine’s, or blatantly stare at Blaine’s ass while making some tactless comment about Blaine wearing more clothes than he’d like, but Blaine still finds himself drawn to him. He doesn’t give in to Sebastian’s advances, but he entertains them, and that’s plenty for Sebastian to feed off of.

 

“Hey Killer,” Sebastian greets, coming up from behind Blaine in the hallway. Blaine jumps a little at the unexpectedness of it, but he grins stupidly regardless.

 

“Hey Sebastian.” Blaine’s eyes flicker down as Sebastian loops his arm around Blaine’s confidently. He shouldn’t like that Sebastian does that, almost taking hold of him like he belongs to him, but he does. With Sebastian, he does.

 

“Let’s go grab some coffee,” Sebastian suggests—although Blaine knows better than to think it’s a suggestion. “You’re done with classes, right?”

 

“Yeah. I…yeah, sure let’s go,” Blaine accepts, looking up at Sebastian with a small smile. “Lima Bean?”

 

“Of course,” Sebastian says, confirming the obvious. “I’ll drive.” Without a word, Sebastian slips Blaine’s bag off his shoulder and lifts it onto his own with a wink.

 

“Sebastian, you don’t have to…I can carry my bag…” And then the blush comes. Blaine has no way to stop it, no way to conceal it. It always just _appears_ when Sebastian is around and he does something like that, something that’s typically boyfriend-y when they aren’t even _dating_. God, Sebastian is so cocky, pretentious, and…and Blaine loves it.

 

“Don’t worry about it, Killer. You’re so tiny, it looks like this bag is crushing you,” Sebastian teases.

 

“I’m not _that_ small!” Blaine protests, bantering back with a little pout that he knows will crack Sebastian.

 

As predicted, Sebastian throws his head back with a laugh, his nose scrunching with it, and Blaine can’t help but smile again at the sight.

 

Once the laughter settles, Blaine offers a much more sincere comment. “Thank you, Sebastian.”

 

Sebastian slides his hand down, taking hold of Blaine’s. For a split second, Blaine wonders if Sebastian is actually going to _hold his hand_. But he merely squeezes it inside his before letting go and putting his hand in his pocket, his arm still wrapped around Blaine’s own.

 

They arrive at the doors leading to the student parking lot, and Sebastian holds them open for Blaine. He thanks him again, quietly, and Sebastian quickly reclaims his position at Blaine’s side.

 

“So,” Blaine starts, trying to fill the silence, “you’re paying, right?”

 

Sebastian scoffs a little. “You would assume that, wouldn’t you.” It’s Blaine’s turn to chuckle, bowing his head as they walk to the car. “That depends, I guess. Are you gonna put out if I do?”

 

Blaine’s face floods again, scandalizes as his head darts up. “Sebastian!”

 

But Sebastian is laughing again, “I’m kidding! I’m kidding!”

 

Blaine exhales, shaking his head, both to show his disapproval and to wipe the image of them… _doing that_ out of his head. Not that Blaine hasn’t thought of it before, because he certainly has. Has even gotten off on fantasies starring Sebastian more than once. But the reality…well, sometimes it can get a little _too real_ between them. And Blaine just isn’t ready for that yet.

 

They started this little dance of theirs the day Sebastian joined the Warblers, two months ago. He had set his sights on Blaine, and he locked in. He’d made it clear from the beginning that he _wanted_ Blaine, in every way possible, even if Blaine was already taken (he wasn’t).

 

The flirting between them was instantaneous, electric, and it still hasn’t ceased to be just yet. But Blaine—no matter how attracted he was (or _is_ ) to Sebastian—didn’t want someone who was just a predator stalking his prey. He wanted a _partner_. When Sebastian realized that, he switched tactics, and this is where they are now. Sebastian being _very_ friendly and companionable, and Blaine blushing it off.

 

He’s still not sure how well he can trust Sebastian, if he’s being honest. He has many sides to him. Some of them terrify Blaine. Others intrigue him. And there are others still that, frankly, Blaine might just give it up for if Sebastian pressed hard enough. But he doesn’t, even when he knows that he could, and that’s where Blaine’s trust begins to slowly build.

 

*

 

He finds himself red-faced once again in the Senior Commons while he’s studying with Sebastian. The question catches him completely off-guard. It’s just four words. Four stupid words, with a question mark at the end, raised intonation. That’s it.

 

“Are you a virgin?”

 

Blaine can’t believe Sebastian would ask it so nonchalantly, in the middle of them reading about the Russian Revolution. Naturally, he stammers like he has an impediment, only forming about half a sentence. “I’m…I’m sorry you…what?”

 

Sebastian remains calm, only showing signs of intrigue, genuine interest, and it sort of makes Blaine’s head spin. “I don’t even necessarily mean like, _full-on_ sex, either. I just mean, have you been with a guy before? Like, where orgasms were had?”

 

Blaine blinks rapidly. “I…I…”

 

Sebastian smiles kindly, placing a comforting hand on Blaine’s wrist. “It’s okay if you haven’t, Blaine. Honestly. We’re still young, right? Everyone has different opportunities.  I just wanna know if that’s why you’re scared of being with me. Of being _more_ with me.”

 

He can’t look Sebastian in the eye, has his gaze fixed on the book in front of him. “Yes.”

 

When Sebastian speaks, it’s with confusion that Blaine still refuses to witness for himself. “‘Yes’ you’ve been with a guy, ‘yes’ that’s why you’re scared, or ‘yes’ you’re a virgin?”

 

Blaine’s heart starts to race in his chest, his fingers begin tapping out an unheard rhythm along with it. “I’ve…never been with anyone.”

 

“And _is_ that why you’re scared?”

 

“I’m not _scared_ ,” Blaine objects, at last looking back up at Sebastian, trying not to seem defensive, even though he is the slightest amount. “But…no. No, that’s not the only reason. There are a lot of reasons. Being inexperienced is only one of them. Now can we please go back to studying?” Blaine asks, begging just a little.

 

“You are so cute when you get flustered like that.” Sebastian’s smile is so broad it makes Blaine want to smack it off his face.

 

In lieu of violence, Blaine shakes his head, staring back down at his book. “Shut up, Sebastian.”

 

*

 

The more time he spends with Sebastian, the more his resolve cracks and splinters. He likes the way Sebastian casually touches him, the way he compliments him on stupid things like when his tie is impeccably straight, he likes the way he subsequently makes a lewd comment about wanting to make the tie not as prim and tidy as Blaine always ensures it is. He just _likes_ Sebastian.

 

He makes Blaine feel good, better than anyone else he spends time with. Which would explain why Blaine doesn’t seem to hang out with anybody other than him anymore.

 

That’s why it’s not uncommon when he finds himself lying on his stomach on Sebastian’s bed, not studying or practicing for Warblers, but just _being_ there. He just like _being around_ Sebastian.

 

His cheek is smushed up against his forearm as he rests his head on it, simply watching Sebastian where he sits up against the pillows scrolling on his iPad. It takes him a long time to notice Blaine staring, but when he does, it’s from over the top of the device and with a sweet smile.

 

“You have absolutely no right to look that adorably sexy just lying there, B.”

 

Blaine rolls his eyes, propping his cheek up on a closed fist. “You’re insane.”

 

“And you’re gorgeous. Come here.” Sebastian gestures for Blaine to sit next to him. Blaine gives him a fondly disbelieving look before hoisting himself up fully and crawling up the bed to plop down next to him.

 

“What are you doing, trying to find porn videos with actors that look like me?” Blaine teases, peering over the screen.

 

Sebastian scoffs, “Please, I did that months ago.” His face belies his joking, however, and it makes Blaine laugh. He loves that Sebastian can make him laugh.

 

“Of course you did. How could I underestimate you that way?” Sebastian’s chuckle is light, refreshing, and for a moment something between them…changes. As if there’s an ignition of flame or sparks or _something_ cliché that Blaine sees in Sebastian’s eyes, and he’s sure that the other boy catches a glimpse of it too.

 

For one crazy moment, Blaine has the urge to dive into Sebastian, heart and soul, flesh and blood, just crawl inside of him and make a home.

 

“Kiss me.”

 

It’s not Blaine who says it. Blaine could never. No, it’s Sebastian who utters those two words, and he’s never actually said them to Blaine before. Not when he really _meant_ it. Not when there was a possibility it could happen, when they’re both feeling this rush of _something_.

 

And, for some reason, this time Blaine wants to go along. “Okay,” he whispers, eyes not able to focus on Sebastian’s lips or eyes, so he settles for switching back and forth. That is, until Sebastian dips forward, and Blaine’s eyes flutter closed as their lips meet for the first time.

 

Blaine had almost expected it at this point, but it still took him by surprise when that same rush of something surges _again_ through Blaine the second they connect, and Blaine finds himself magnetized towards Sebastian. His chest pulls forward, his arms wrap so close around the other boy’s neck that the insides of his elbows meet behind it, and by the time they finally break apart, Blaine is completely in Sebastian’s lap with the iPad forgotten on the bed and Sebastian’s hands squeezing at Blaine’s hips.

 

Even when they separate, they don’t go far. Can’t. Blaine feels like if he’s not touching Sebastian this intimately for every moment of the rest of his life, he might actually explode. So he settles for leaning his forehead against Sebastian’s temple, their noses barely brushing as their bodies inhale and exhale.

 

However, after a few seconds, even this distance between their lips is _too far_ , and Blaine’s mouth falls against Sebastian’s once again. And as all second kisses fair, this one was much more open, passionate, and dare Blaine even _think_ it…dirty.

 

Sebastian’s overwhelming hands are clutching Blaine’s face, and Blaine doesn’t even know _where_ to put his own, so he just puts them _everywhere_ as long as that “everywhere” includes Sebastian’s body. And suddenly, _Blaine_ is the one to lick into Sebastian’s mouth like he’s starving for something and the only way to take it in is to taste every single inch of Sebastian’s mouth.

 

There’s an ethereal sensation of _falling_ , and Blaine is almost overcome with it. Then he realizes that the swooping feeling is actually reality, and he’s being tipped backwards, almost like he’s leaned just a little too far back in a chair. But Blaine is already clinging to Sebastian with all four limbs, there’s no flailing other than the internal palpitations of his heart, and he ends up safe and billowed around by sheets. And then Sebastian is all around him.

 

Blaine’s legs scratch and stroke up and down Sebastian’s sides, back, hips, tugging because he just can’t keep _still_ and all he wants is to be _closer_ to him. Sebastian’s lips, his tongue, his teeth, working over Blaine’s mouth, onto his neck, up his jaw, but never for too long before they’re back reclaiming his mouth once again, like if he doesn’t get a taste of the inner workings of Blaine’s mouth every few seconds, someone else will steal Blaine from under him.

 

There’s all this _heat_ and fanatic energy and Blaine is already _exhausted_ but he can’t stop kissing, clutching, feeling Sebastian or he’s positive he’ll disintegrate. Eventually the need to pause and catch their breath is too crushing to put off, and they finally take another reprieve, panting against each other’s skin with Sebastian pressed into Blaine’s neck and Blaine’s limbs not ceasing to cleave onto Sebastian like tendrils of vine.

 

Blaine is hyperaware of how the end of Sebastian’s nose continually brushes against his skin, of Sebastian’s hands gripping his shoulder and waist, and every movement the boy makes has Blaine’s skin buzzing. _He’s_ buzzing.

 

The first word either of them speaks is, “Shit.”

 

It’s Sebastian again. But this time, Blaine is surprised the word didn’t come from him. “Took the word right out of my mouth.”

 

“I’m sure if there was anything in that mouth to take, I licked it out very thoroughly.”

 

Blaine dissolves into giggles, burying into Sebastian’s neck, and he’s not even sure why he does. It’s probably the fact that what just happened, _happened_. They kissed for the first time. And _kissed_ is putting is very fucking delicately.

 

But it wasn’t even just a kiss. It was…it was _everything_. Like his life fell into place. Every moment, Blaine felt like he was floating but grounded at the same time. If there’s nothing else that Blaine is sure of, Sebastian just feels _right_. Everything about being with him feels _right_. And it might not have been right _before_ , but now, in this moment, it’s perfect.

 

When Sebastian is occupied with kissing every bit of skin on Blaine’s neck, Blaine speaks. “Sebastian? Can you…ask me to be your boyfriend please?”

 

Sebastian pauses his movements, and Blaine feels his breath wash hot, burning against his skin. And then the voice at his ear has the same effect. “Are you going to say yes?”

 

Blaine smiles. “You’ll just have to find out, now, won’t you?”

 

He feels Sebastian’s lips turn up at the corners as they sink into his skin. Sebastian’s hand slides over his stomach, coming to a halt over Blaine’s heart and thumbing over it tenderly. If Sebastian thinks he doesn’t notice, he’s sorely mistaken. Blaine is aware of everything Sebastian does now. “Blaine Anderson, will you be my boyfriend?”

 

Blaine turns his head, the side of his face flat on the bed as he stares over at Sebastian, looking so undone by Blaine—physically, emotionally, mentally—and Blaine has never seen him so beautiful. Blaine urges himself forward a little, gifting a soft but resounding kiss to Sebastian’s lips. Their foreheads press together, and Blaine can still feel the brush of Sebastian’s lips on his when he answers. “I would love to.”


End file.
